La utopía de mi vida
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: El mundo se apaga; la esperanza, la felicidad, la duda, el temor y la tristeza se hacen presentes pero sabes que sólo tienes que mirar al frente para saber que no estás sola y que él está contigo porque...Te ama.


_Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de los libros de Harry Potter hechos por JK. Rowling porque créanme que si hubiesen sido míos yo no hubiera matado a Fred._

_¡Hola! Aquí les he puesto un fanfic súper corto drabbles creo que le dicen o viñeta o algo así, el punto es que me inspiré porque estaba viendo en youtube un video dedicado a Harry y Ginny y me hizo emocionar e inmediatamente a imaginar algo así que yo ni corta ni perezosa empecé a escribir y esto es lo que salió. Dedicado a mi pareja favorita. Lean y disfruten._

* * *

_**La utopía de mi vida.**_

Han pasado años desde aquella vez que le vi en el andén… todo en él: su cabello como el azabache, sus gafas como aros, su cicatriz en forma de rayo y sus ojos… esos ojos que me enamorarían el resto de mi vida…

Me encuentro aquí ahora… a punto de unir mi vida a él y es ahí cuando pregunto: _¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo es que mi sueño más imposible se volvió realidad? ¿Cuándo mis sueños de niña se convirtieron en la realidad, en el presente de una mujer? ¿En mí?_

Estoy temblando lo sé pero _¡Debo ser fuerte! _Siempre ha sido así desde ese fatídico día en que la tragedia sucumbió a nuestra familia llevándose a uno de mis hermanos favoritos: a Fred. Fred lo hubiera querido… él lo quiere…

Levanto mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se encuentran, él me sonríe y yo me sonrojo _¡Quiero llorar! ¡Quiero reír! ¡Quiero gritar y saber si seré feliz! _Busco con mi mirada desesperada la de mi mejor amiga y la veo ahí: parada junto al altar en su papel de madrina, en la misma dirección que Ron (el padrino), con su vestido color beige cubriéndole el cuerpo y moldeándolo delicadamente. Río internamente, así era ella, quiso ser muggle en el día más feliz de mi vida y lo ha conseguido. Hermione intuye mi miedo y en un susurro que soy perfectamente capaz de escuchar dijo: - Te ama.

Volví a sonrojarme pero no de vergüenza sino de felicidad y los veo a todos ellos: a Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ron parados detrás de Harry esperando… esperándome.

Quiero avanzar mas las piernas me tiemblan, quiero huir asustada pero el corazón no me deja y no para de decirme:_"Serás feliz, te ama y lo amas"_

_¿Te ama y lo amas? ¿Es cierto? ¿Seremos capaces de ser felices luego de todo lo que nos ha pasado? ¿Seremos capaces de seguir sobreviviendo a la tragedia?_

Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos; él frunce el ceño preocupado, hace el intento de moverse hasta el lugar donde estoy (al final de la alfombra) pero unas personas lo detienen; no puedo ver, el llanto me ha inundado pero siento que se acercan… mi cara es levantada con un dedo gentil y yo levanto la mirada, mis mejillas son secadas y yo sonrío feliz, ellos me miran y vuelvo a sentirme feliz, más feliz todavía.

- Te quiere – dijo él.

- Te ama – dijo ella.

Mi padre y mi madre me abrazan y yo vuelvo a llorar terriblemente emocionada no sabiendo descifrar ni mis sentimientos ni mis acciones sólo fui consciente que sus presencias ahora estaban ausentes; otra vez estaba sola pero esta vez no me sentía así.

Giré mi vista y vi a mi alrededor; ahí estaban: Mis antiguos amigos, mis familiares, mis antiguos profesores, mis compañeros de trabajo y uno que otro ex novio… reí traviesamente _¡El lío que él armó cuando supo que les envié la invitación!_ Pero no me importó; yo siempre supe cómo salirme con la mía y esto no fue la excepción.

Más osada y valiente que antes decidí dar el primer paso y sorprendentemente en vez de dar uno di dos, luego los dos se hicieron tres, luego fueron seis y cuando llegué al diez me detuve; no era necesario caminar más porque ya estaba ahí, quise ver a todos de nuevo pero esta vez era mi vista la necia _¡No podía apartar mis ojos de él! ¡Se lo veía tan guapo, tan encantador!_ Con su túnica de gala negra con un brillo especial en las solapas, su camisa blanca y su corbatín anudado al cuello sin contrastar con el cabello azabache que parecía querer domarse más que en otras ocasiones, sus gafas cubriendo pero no opacando completamente a sus hermosos cual esmeraldas.

Suspiré admirada. Dentro de poco él sería mío y yo de él, nos perteneceríamos el uno al otro y nadie nos separaría jamás. Casi nunca en la vida me gustaron las ataduras pero esta, esta me daban ganas de amarrármela una y mil veces más. Sonreí y él lo hizo también, me tendió una mano y yo la tomé y así subí el escalón que me faltaba para unirme a él y ser oficialmente Ginny Potter, la señora de Harry Potter.

Él acarició mi mano y me susurró al oído mientras levantaba mi velo: - ¿Segura?

- Como nunca en mi vida – respondí.

Un brillo sutil nos envolvió y de pronto sólo existíamos nosotros y nuestros recuerdos, nosotros y nuestros pensamientos.

Contestamos a las palabras del oficiante de la ceremonia de forma casi mecánica y a penas si nos percatamos cuando tuvimos que responder a:

- ¿Aceptas, tú, Harry James Potter a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu esposa para amarla, quererla, respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? – Él me miró a los ojos y habló solemne:

- Acepto. – Yo sonreí y volví a sonrojarme.

- ¿Aceptas, tú, Ginevra Molly Weasley a Harry James Potter como tu esposo para amarlo, quererlo, respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mis latidos se aceleraron, mis manos temblaron; él lo notó y volvió a acariciarlas para mirarme nuevamente y susurrarme _"Te amo"_ y fue ahí que lo entendí, mi vida nunca estaría completa sin él, mi vida nunca fue la misma desde que supe y lo conocí a él porque aquel día en el andén 9 ¾ no fue una casualidad, nuestros destinos se juntaron, se conectaron en ese mirar: Verde y Café, Negro y Pelirrojo, Potter y Weasley; desde ese día lo supe, supe que mi apellido quedaría unido a él. Mis sueños eran imposibles pero ese día se cumplieron y fue como estar viviendo la utopía de mi vida. Sonreí.

- Acepto – contesté.

- Puede besar a la novia.

Los dos nos miramos y él se me acercó; colocó una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi mejilla, yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos mientras se acercaba el dulce momento con el sellaríamos nuestra unión: El dulce beso con el que las princesas y niñas muggles sueñan y añoran porque saben que si pasa es porque han encontrado a su príncipe azul.

El beso llegó, respondí lentamente y todo mi mundo se detuvo; pronto el aire nos faltó y lo único que oímos fueron gritos y vítores pero en medio de todo el bullicio él tomó mi mano donde tenía la sortija _(¿Cuándo me la había colocado?)_ me besó los nudillos y dijo:

- Por un instante creí que escaparías.

- Por un momento lo pensé pero me di cuenta que no sería capaz de huir de ti mi sapo de ojos verdes como en escabeche…

Los dos rieron y volvieron a besarse.

Sí, así fue, por eso creo firmemente que aquellos que son infelices lo son porque nunca han podido vivir como yo: _La utopía de mi vida._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¡Por favor, díganme! A mí, personalmente, me gustó como quedó pero no sé, la última palabra la dicen ustedes los lectores. Déjenme reviews así sabré si puedo volver a escribir algo parecido o dejarlo de hecho para no complicarle la vida más a nadie jejeje._

_Bueno, eso era todo. Ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia me la hacen saber ¿Sí?_

_Cuídense, pásenla bien y les mando un gran y caluroso abrazo._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter. _


End file.
